warhammerfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Eonirowie
Eonirowie są nacją elfów zamieszkującą las Laurelorn. Choć mają wspólne korzenie z Asrai, elfami z Athel Loren, pozostają oni w mniejszej izolacji i angażują się w stosunki dyplomatyczne z Imperium. right Historia Osady w Laurelorn to pozostałości po niegdyś kwitnących koloniach Ulthuanu w Starym Świecie. Tysiące lat przed wielką wojną z krasnoludami, elfy kontrolowały większość wybrzeży i nizin, które potem stały się Imperium, Bretonią, Estalią i Kislevem. Zwycięstwo krasnoludów w tej wojnie, choć okupione wielkimi stratami, doprowadziło do wyparcia elfów z prawie całego Starego Świata. Wyjątkiem okazało się kilka enklaw zamieszkanych przez elfy, które nie zdecydowały się na ucieczkę. Zakochane w swoich lasach, nie były w stanie ich porzucić, tym samym pozostawiając je krasnoludom. W konsekwencji zignorowały wydany przez Króla Feniksa rozkaz ewakuacji i odmówiły ucieczki ze swoich lasów. Były nieliczne i słabe, a większość z nich nie miała wątpliwości, że wkrótce nadejdzie zagłada. Od tego czasu, elfy z Laurelornu strzegły lasu i chroniły jego serce przed zbezczeszczeniem przez krasnoludy, orki, ludzi, a niekiedy przed napaściami korsarzy Mrocznych Elfów. Królestwo Leśnych Elfów z Laurelornu nigdy nie uległo żadnym najeźdźcom. Sięgali po nie Książęta-Elektorzy Drakwaldu, Middenlandu i Westerlandu, ale elfy nie przyjmowały żadnego zwierzchnictwa i odpierały wszystkie ataki. W 896 roku KI odniosły najbardziej spektakularne zwycięstwo, pokonując w bitwie armię księcia drakwaldzkiego, którego historia zapamiętała jedynie pod przydomkiem „Nieszczęsny”. Porażka była tak miażdżąca, że zapoczątkowała przyszłą degenerację Drakwaldu i ostateczny upadek prowincji. Leśne Elfy mają wrogie nastawienie do mieszkańców Middenlandu, które wynika z długotrwałych roszczeń prowincji wobec Laurelorn, sięgających czasów Imperatorów Drakwaldzkich. Podczas wojen skaveńskich, Eonirowie wspomogli Mandreda Obrońcę w jego walce z nikczemnymi szczuroludźmi. Pozwolili jego armii udać się z Carroburga na północ przez las Laurelorn. Dzięki temu, uniknęli bardziej niebezpiecznych tras strzeżonych przez skaveny, które zostały ostatecznie zaskoczone atakiem w Dietershafen. Ponadto, armia przemierzała las zaledwie kilka godzin, ale gdy go opuściła, okazało się, że pokonała trasę, która powinna zająć kilka dni. Niestety, w czasie podróży zaginęło wielu żołnierzy, odciągniętych z trasy przez widmowe głosy lub machające dłonie. Ci, którzy zboczyli z głównej trasy przemarszu, nigdy nie zostali zobaczeni ponownie. W ramach porozumienia z władcą Nordlandu elfy pozwalają ludziom z Imperium osiedlać się na obszarze pomiędzy rzekami Salz i Demst, które wpływają do Morza Szponów w Hargendorfie. Porozumienie ściśle ogranicza jednak wielkość populacji, a założenie nowej osady wymaga zgody elfów. Nie udzielają jej jednak zbyt często, dodatkowo nakładając liczne ograniczenia na ilość zwierzyny, jaką osadnicy mogą odłowić w lesie. W ostatnich latach, Królowa Laurelornu rozkazała wybudować osadę Eonirów na Bursztynowych Wzgórzach w okolicy Altdorfu. Zadaniem tamtejszych mieszkańców jest obserwacja imperialnej polityki, a także okazjonalne interweniowanie w sprawy dotyczące przyszłości lasu Laurelorn. Choć osada powstała na czas „tymczasowy”, dla długowiecznych Leśnych Elfów słowo to ma całkowicie odmienne znacznie. Z powodu istnienia obozu Eonirowie są coraz częstszym widokiem w Reiklandzie. Burza Chaosu Szlachta stale naciskała na księcia Gaussera z Nordlandu, żądając renegocjacji traktatu z elfami. Ponieważ nie przyniosło to żadnych efektów, niecierpliwi ludzie założyli nielegalne osady na terenie leżącym w granicach Laurelornu, co z kolei wywołało protesty, a nawet groźby użycia siły ze strony elfów. Niektórzy obawiają się starcia między rycerzami Księcia-Elektora a wojownikami z Laurelorn, ale na szczęście Burza Chaosu powstrzymała wybuch konfliktu. Istnieją jednak obawy, że elfy mogą wykorzystać wojnę na Północy do umocnienia swojego stanowiska. Czterdzieści kilometrów na południe od Hargendorfu, na zachodnim brzegu rzeki Demst, leży opuszczona wioska Schlaghugel. Założona za czasów dziadka obecnego barona von Hangelfelsa, wioska stanowiła etap kolonizacji ziem na zachód od Demst, w pobliżu starego kręgu głazów, podobnego do tych, jakie dawno temu wznosili wyznawcy Dawnej Wiary. Baron, gorliwy wyznawca kultu Matki Rhyi, uznał to miejsce za święte i chciał odnowić jego znaczenie dla wiary. Wysłano tam więc czterdzieści rodzin, które miały rozpocząć nowe, bogobojne życie. Po pierwszych kilku latach istnienia osady wydawało się, że elfy z Laurelorn tolerują tę wioskę. Niektóre z nich przybyły nawet handlować z mieszkańcami. Pięć lat temu, pewnej letniej nocy, ludzie z Schlaghugel zniknęli. Gdy kupcy donieśli, że wioska stoi pusta, Klement, ówczesny baron von Hangelfels, wysłał swojego zarządcę na zwiady. Wysłannik potwierdził doniesienia — wszyscy ludzie zniknęli. Nie było żadnych śladów walki ani szamotaniny, żadnych ciał ani wskazówek, dokąd zabrano mieszkańców. Brakowało nawet zwierząt. Jedynymi znakami były słowa wyryte na rozstajnym słupie: „mgła” oraz „bez litości”. Poszukiwania niczego nie wykryły, a zniknięcie mieszkańców wioski zostało uznane za tajemnicę. Oficjalne wyjaśnienie głosi, że ludzie uciekli w las, aby uniknąć podatków, ale nikt w to nie wierzy. Gdy w rozmowach pojawia się ten temat, najczęściej można usłyszeć słowo „klątwa” oraz wzmiankę o prastarym kręgu, który „powinien zostać zostawiony w spokoju”. Jednak kupcy podróżujący wzdłuż Demst donoszą, że ludzie z Schlaghugel powrócili! Co dziwniejsze, zachowują się tak, jakby nigdy nie opuszczali swej wioski. Baron von Hangelfels jest zaniepokojony, obawia się, że w wiosce dzieje się coś dziwnego i groźnego. Dlatego wynajął on awanturników, każąc im rozwiązać tajemnicę Schlaghugel. Gdy przybyli oni na miejsce przekonali się, że jest tak, jak informowali kupcy. W wiosce mieszkali zwykli ludzie, którzy nie pamiętali, by kiedykolwiek opuszczali swoje domy. Jednak dwie rzeczy się zmieniły. Nie powrócił wioskowy kapłan, a także pojawiły się drzwi prowadzące do wnętrza wzgórza, na którym stoi kamienny krąg. Nie było ich wcześniej. I dlaczego z lasu wszystko obserwowały elfy? Fizjologia Mieszkańcy Imperium powszechnie nazywają elfy z Laurelorn Leśnymi Elfami, aby odróżnić je od Morskich Elfów, które żeglują na wielkich statkach kupieckich i zamieszkują Dzielnicę Elfów w Marienburgu, oraz od Wysokich Elfów, czyli tych, które żyją na Ulthuanie. Jednak jest to mylne rozróżnienie, gdyż nie istnieją fizyczne różnice między tymi trzema grupami, chociaż występuje pewne zróżnicowanie kulturowe. Społeczeństwo Kultura Szczegóły dotyczące życia w lesie Laurelorn nie są powszechnie znane, gdyż elfy, które się nimi dzielą, zostają wygnane. Elfy z Laurelorn pragną, aby pozostawiono je w spokoju w pięknych lasach, które uznały za swój dom. W odróżnieniu od ludzi, starających się ujarzmić ziemię, na której żyją, elfy z Laurelorn traktują las i jego okolice jak żywą istotę, z którą pragną żyć w harmonii i której chcą bronić. Klany, grupy powiązanych ze sobą elfów, stanowią główną jednostkę w społeczeństwie Eonirów. Często skupiają się one wokół celów militarnych. Nazywane są wtedy Wojowniczymi Klanami. Elfy z Laurelornu interesują się głównie tradycyjnym tańcem, grą na lutni i innymi odmianami sztuki. Są bardzo przywiązane do swojego ubioru. Mają dobre wyczucie barw, ubierają się subtelnie i stonowanie. Tak jak elfy z Athel Loren i Ulthuanu, Eonirowie porozumiewają się w Eltharinie. Władza i relacje Chociaż zarówno Middenland, jak i Nordland, wysuwają roszczenia wobec lasu Laurelorn, Eonirowie wciąż pozostają niezależnym ludem. Gdyby armie Imperium wyruszyły, by podbić las, stanęłyby przed nie lada problemem, gdyż osady Eonirów są chronione przez wzrokiem niepowołanych za pomocą potężnych zaklęć. Leśne Elfy bardzo cenią sobie prywatność. Przyznają jednak, że ludzkość stanowi mur chroniący ich krainę przed zielonoskórymi i Chaosem, więc starają się nie drażnić ludzkich władców okolicznych ziem, o ile nie spróbują oni zapanować nad samym lasem. right Choć Eonirowie wolą samotnie przemierzać swoje lasy, zdają sobie sprawę, że konieczne jest nawiązywanie stosunków dyplomatycznych z narodami takimi jak Imperium. Z tego powodu wydają się oni o wiele bardziej otwarci niż ich kuzyni z Athel Loren. Ludem Eonirów od wieków włada Królowa Laurelornu. Wiadomo, że jedna z władczyń nosiła niegdyś imię Marrisith. Nie wiadomo, kto obecnie sprawuje rządy. Eonirowie poza Laurelornem Spotykani w Imperium elfi poszukiwacze przygód prawie zawsze pochodzą z Laurelornu. Być może wyruszyli na wielkie zwiedzanie „świata na zewnątrz”, a może podążają z jakąś ważną misją lub nie pasowali do własnej społeczności i teraz szukają swojego miejsca gdzie indziej. Bez względu na powód, elfy są traktowane w Imperium jako obcy, bowiem ich wynikające z dalekosiężnej perspektywy poglądy jawią się poważnie myślącym ludziom Imperium jako „nonszalanckie” i „nieczułe”. Jednakże za tą hardą i nonszalancką fasadą kryje się świadomość, że znajdują się w Imperium i ich los jest z nim związany. W swoich sercach i umysłach, w chwili cichej zadumy dostrzegają, że są ludem wymierającym i potrzebują ochrony Imperium oraz jego nieprzeliczonych rzesz ludzi. Przyjmując do wiadomości tę nieprzyjemną prawdę, niektóre Leśne Elfy postanowiły przerwać izolację i wyruszyć do Imperium, choćby po to, aby upewnić się, że ludzie niczego nie zepsują. Ponieważ elfy nie są dość liczne, aby tworzyć własne dzielnice w miastach i osadach Imperium, zwykle spotyka je się pojedynczo, jako wędrownych kuglarzy lub awanturników. Elfi eksperci są mile witani w domach szlachty i możnych, gdzie służą jako nauczyciele, trenerzy szermierki, instruktorzy łucznictwa, myśliwi oraz dworzanie „na pokaz”. Napotkana w mieście grupa Leśnych Elfów to zapewne ambasador z orszakiem w drodze na spotkanie z jakimś imperialnym władyką, pragnącym omówić sprawy handlowe lub dotyczące bezpieczeństwa, albo zamierzający stanowczo poskarżyć się na niegodziwości, jakich Leśne Elfy doświadczają z rąk ludzi i krasnoludów! Opinia ludzi o elfach to połączenie podziwu, zazdrości, strachu i pewnej irytacji. Magowie z Ulthuanu znają zaklęcia niedostępne innym, a elfy jako rasa żyją znacznie dłużej niż ludzie. Ich wojownicy dysponują zabójczymi umiejętnościami, którymi z powodzeniem nadrabiają swą niewielką liczebność, a ich skrytość sprawia, że wszyscy zastanawiają się, co elfy ukrywają w cieniu drzew Laurelornu. Wszystko to pogarsza jeszcze typowa postawa Leśnych Elfów, którą ludzie i krasnoludy uznają za wywyższanie się i protekcjonalizm. Elfy postrzegają tę sprawę trochę inaczej. Uważają, że muszą podchodzić z cierpliwością do bardziej ograniczonych od siebie ras i starają się traktować ludzi jak dzieci, przekazując im subtelne koncepcje ubrane w słowa zrozumiałe dla potomków barbarzyńców. Krasnoludy dokonują starań, aby mieć jak najmniej do czynienia z elfami, nadal wypominając im krzywdy doznane podczas Mściwej Wojny, którą te „bezczelne elfy nazywają Wojną o Brodę”. Krasnoludy i ludzie doskonale radzą sobie z rządzeniem Imperium i nie ma potrzeby, by do ich spraw wtrącała się „gromada zakichanych miłośników drzew”. Gdy jednak dojdzie do spotkania krasnoluda z elfem, ci pierwsi często wychodzą z siebie, by obrazić lub zawstydzić elfa, choćby po to, aby „utrzeć mu trochę uszu”. Pomijając spotkania z osobami wędrującymi po Imperium, niziołki raczej nie utrzymują kontaktów z elfami. Ich podejście do mieszkańców Laurelornu przypomina stosunek do ludzi, chociaż niziołki są być może mniej skore do okazywania służalczego uwielbienia albo otwartej wrogości. Wojsko Elfy z Laurelornu strzegą lasu i chronią jego serca przed zbezczeszczeniem przez krasnoludy, orki, ludzi, a niekiedy przed napaściami korsarzy Mrocznych Elfów. Niestety, wraz z rozprzestrzenianiem się skazy Chaosu ich pozycja w ciemnych lasach Imperium staje się coraz bardziej niepewna. W ostatnich latach elfy musiał skupiać się prawie całkowicie na swoich celach wojskowych. Jednostki Eonirów *'Wojownicze klany' — klany, grupy powiązanych ze sobą elfów, przekształcają się w oddziały wojskowe, gdy zajdzie taka potrzeba. Zwykle maszerują pod klanowym sztandarem i są uzbrojone w długie łuki. *'Widmowi obieżyświaci' — widmowi obieżyświaci to samotni, elfi łucznicy, którzy przemierzają Stary Świat, polując na stwory Chaosu. Poruszają się niezwykle cicho i potrafią niepostrzeżenie pokonywać lasy oraz góry. Obieżyświaci są niezrównanymi łucznikami. Słyną z tego, że nigdy nie chybiają, a ich strzały zawsze lecą tam, gdzie tylko zechcą. Mają tendencję do izolowania się od wszystkich społeczności. Od ciepła domowego ogniska preferują dzikie ostępy i towarzysko leśnych istot. Źródła Warhammer FRP — Dziedzictwo Sigmara Warhammer FRP — Księga Zasad Warhammer Fantasy RPG 4th ED: Core Rulebook Warhammer FRP — Źle się dzieje w Kislevie Wolf of Sigmar Warhammer FRP — Career Compendium Kategoria:Leśne Elfy